Planet Unknown/Issue 2
This is Issue 2 of Planet Unknown. Issue 2 Most of the crew were on their third or fourth shot of whiskey, but James had gone full out and decided to keep up with Karl, who was on his seventh shot. Karl took his eight shot, and so James followed him on it, but James fell out of his seat drunkenly. The crew laughed, then James got up, wiped some blood from his lips. “Hey Karl, you say Grodan’s like to be all violent during parties” he hiccupped “well, come at me bro” James said. Karl looked at James and smiled “Now you know how to party James” he said. Karl ran towards James, James charged toward Karl. They collided in the middle, and James went flying back into a bunch of crates, the crew laughed, but they stopped when James didn’t get up for a while. James slowly got up and held his back, he looked at the crew and said “I’m a ok” and tripped down. Karl put the whiskey away in his pack and said “Alright, I think we all had more than enough, besides, we are on a mission to meet new species, we can’t do that shit face drunk can we”. The entire crew booed, then they heard the ship make an immediate stop, they all fell down, most fell unconscious. Micheal looked up and helped himself up, He was the only one not drunk. He helped James up, then walked with the drunk James to the control panel, he used James fingerprints to access the Rondan AI. “Anything you would like James” The AI said. “The ship has made a sudden stop, what happened, why did we stop” Micheal said. “The ship has entered the orbit of a planet with unknown life, and my orders were to find a planet with unknown life and stop at it” The AI said. “But we aren’t ready right now, uhh, give me elapsed time till landing” Micheal said. “Elapsed time equals one hour” The AI said. “Fuck, well can you delay-“ Micheal said, but the ship quickly dived down into earth, nose first. Micheal help on to James as hard as he could, while holding the control panels to keep himself from falling to the nose of the ship. Micheal looked at a quick scan of the ship’s systems, the engine had burned out, and the controls were jammed. Micheal knew the ship was going to crash, but he didn’t know if the planet’s atmosphere would harm them, help them, or if there were any hostiles on this planet. He pushed himself quickly from the panels and removed the AI from the panels and into James’s armor. He clicked on James’s gauntlet and asked the AI “How long till impact with planet”. “Around 1 minute” The AI said. Micheal strapped himself up into a chair on the deck, he strapped up James. Then the ship hit the surface of the planet. At first he felt a sudden lurch, then felt like he was propelled from his seat. The Straps tore loose and Micheal flew towards the nose of the ship. He heard an awful crunching sound and realized that the ship was breaking and closing in. Micheal hit his head on a panel and fell unconscious. The ship oozed fuel out of its sides, and crushed up. The crew was thrown down on the nose, so none of them were safe as the nose was the first to go. Micheal fell down the ship and slipped off through a narrow hole. Charlie Company as of now was Missing In Action. Issues Category:Planet Unknown Category:Planet Unknown Issues Category:Issues